Mafia Princess
by ashleysaysRawwr
Summary: What happens when Racetracks sister comes bearing news of a death in the family? Ill tell you what happens Blood, Burns and Angry Mafia leaders thats what Kid Blink/OC
1. The Letter

"Hey'ya Racetrack you'se got you'se self a lettah" Jack Kelly said throwing a small envelope his way. 'Wat da hell?' He thought as he opened it and only five words were on the yellowing paper.

_I'm comin' to New York _

It was written in a hand writing that could only belong to his sister Bianca. Its was a kind of elegant hand writing but it still looked like a five year old had wrote it. Racetrack looked up nervously to see the eyes of all the newsboys on him. Trying to lose the nervousness he regained his cool and asked; "Wat?"

"You'se ok? You looked at lil' noivice for a secon' 'der" Jack said.

"Yeah I'm awlright" Racetrack replied. "Wat's da lettah say?" Mush asked.

"My sistah is comin' to New Yawk" He replied dryly.

"You'se gotta sistah?" Kid Blink questioned.

"Three of 'em"

"Three?"

"Yeah"

"Dey all comin'?"

"No just Bianca"

"Dat a good t'ing"

"No"

"Why not?"

"'Cause, jist drop it awlright" And with that the conversation was over and done with.

Racetrack couldn't sleep. He was too nervous about his sister's visit. He couldn't remember what he did wrong, that's the only time she came. It's not like he didn't like his sister, but she only come bearing bad news. The worst part about her visits is that she always brings her guards. Yeah guards. You see over in Italy the Higgins family is forever infamous. Ever since 1601 everyone in the Higgins family had been apart of the Italian mafia. They had started out small but soon became more and more important till they were the largest Mafia in all of Italy. His great great grandfather Morris Armadas Higgins was the first in the line of mafia 'Kings'. He would shot you just because you looked at him wrong. His father was much like that. Cold hearted, crude, rude, mean and just plain evil but he still cared for his family but if he didn't get respect he'd bang you over the head with a frying pan. He knew from experience. And, god forbid, when his father dies Bianca will take his place and become the first Mafia Princess. You see the Higgins doesn't have many girls that are the oldest but there's a first for everything I suppose. The Higgins family truly was the rulers of Italy but lately they've been having some troubles with the Russians, they were trying to take over the Higgins little empire. Well to put it simply, they didn't like it. More and more Russians have been found dead, lying in the streets blood covered bodies and dirty faces. And of course in black charred skin in the shape of a small 'H' on the back of their neck. Racetrack shivered at the thought of seeing the 'H' on one of his friends if they tried something with Bianca, 'cause she was no were near afraid to do it. But he hoped for the best that they would all stay away from her. Turning onto his side he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Opening his eyes for the first time in the morning he saw something he wasn't ready for. Golden eyes, his sister was already here. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"How'd you get heah so fast?" He asked his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Connections" Was the only word that came out of her ruby red lips. Bianca really did look like their mother. Her hair fell gently to her elbows in slick, grease filled chestnut swirls. Her skin was the color of ivory, soft and smooth. Her eyes were a piercing golden; she always looked at you as if she was analyzing you. Her face was something to look at it was hard yet soft. A since of maturity played well on her features but a slightly kiddish feel was still there, like it was just waiting for the right time to come out and be a child again. She had a slim figure but don't be fooled, she could pin and wrestler down with one hand. She wasn't short like Racetrack was, she was a good five inches taller than him, but that might just be cause she the oldest in the family.

Racetrack stepped onto the floor in front of her and asked; "What'yah need"

Her eyes locked with his. Her face was emotionless.

"I need ta talk you 'bout Cole"

"Can you'se wait till I'm done sellin' foah the day?" He asked. Her eyes scanned the room, everyone was still sound asleep. Kloppman wouldn't wake up the rest of the boys for another thirty minutes.

"Sure but where do I go?" She asked.

"Central Pawks real pretty dis time'a yeah"

"Alright meet me dere when yer done"

'Oh yeah dis is gonna be a fun visit' He thought sarcastically as he pulled on his shirt. He heard Kloppman start yelling 'Carry da banner'. Soon a bunch of sleep deprived newsies came piling into the room to get ready for the new day of selling.


	2. Meeting Kid Blink

Bianca strolled along the small path that lined Central Park. Vinny was right it was pretty this time of year. The leaves on the trees were just starting to turn to its autumn red and browns, the wind was cool but not yet cold. It was her favorite time of year.

A clear voice rang out throughout the park. She looked over to see a man about the age of herself standing on the corner screaming out the 'improved' headlines of the day's papes. Yes she knew the routine. When money was tight back home, which rarely happened, her and her two sisters would become Newsies to try to fill their fathers pockets. Bringer her out of her thoughts was the loud voice of the loud Newsie in her ear. She yelped slightly and jumped back, not realizing she had gotten so close.

"Oh sorry dere Miss" The blonde boy said. She shook her head slightly.

"No its OK I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'" She replied. The News Boy smiled kindly at her and said; "Wanna buy a pape"

She laughed. "Kid I know the ways of the News Boys most of those headlines you was shoutin' probably aren't tellin' the whole truth" She smiled at the blonde boys confusion. But after a second his confusion turned into a cheery smile.

"Kid Blink" He said sticking out his hand. Bianca looked at it carefully but shook it anyway.

"Bianca" She looked at Blink. She saw no real threat to her from him, but she knew all to well that looks could be _very_ deceiving.

"So you'se new 'round heah. I'se don't t'ink I'se evah seen you'se befoah" He said. Sticking a penny he got from a lady into his pocket.

"Yeah just got heah yesterday" She said smiling.

For the next few hours the two just talked. Not really about anything in particular. They just talked. Kid Blink talked about all his friends, and at one point she felt like he was describing her brother. But she didn't know who Racetrack was. She had to make up her life, of course. If he knew she was the daughter of the world's most powerful Mafia, he might leave. One part of her said who cares, but the other wanted him to stay. She had never felt this before. Every smile brought a new wave of butterflies to attack her stomach.

"What was the real headline?" She asked.

"'Mayors dog gets lose'" He said laughing. Bianca stifled a giggle.

"That's very…..interesting?" It came out as more of a question then an actual statement**.**

Kid Blink laughed. "Not in the slightest"

A small gust of wind hit the couple making Bianca shiver slightly. Kid Blink seemed to notice and put an arm around her shoulder. Bianca stiffened at tingling sensation of his skin on hers.

"I-I have to go" She stuttered. "Meet my brother, I'll uhh see you 'round I guess?"

A since of hopefulness played across her tongue.

"Yeah" Blink smiled "I'll see you 'round"

With that Bianca slowly walked off leaving Kid Blink sitting there thinking about the golden eyes that he had let walk away.

**A/N: Sooo! What did you think? Good? Bad? Sucky? I would love to know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I make up.**


End file.
